huu_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Template
description of character here. NOTE: This page is for instruction ONLY. Tampering with this without permission is forbidden! Before you begin, it is recommended that you save/publish as frequent as possible to prevent any errors and problems. First, you are going to want to hit "Contribute" in the top right corner and hit "Add a Page." On the new page, name it the character's name. Then hit "Insert" and then "Infobox." Click "Character" and begin to fill out all the information available, such as on the right ----> If there is a section that you are unable to fill out (i.e. lack of given information) you can leave it blank, or if it is said to be unknown, put "Unknown." For the image, you put the file name (ex. Example.jpg) of the picture you want. The image needs to have already been uploaded to the wikia, which can be done by uploading it and then deleting it from the page. Next you can insert the quote, either from the character or about the character. Click the icon with 3 lines next to "Cancel." Click "[ ] Source Editor." Enter a new line from what is already present and paste this: ' '. Replace the "quote" part with the actual quote (no quotation marks), the "attribution" part with the name of the character who said it or the situation it was said, and the "source" part with the source material. Hit "Apply Changes" and the Source Editor will close revealing your quote. Next you can add the description of the character, which is just a short summary about the character, written on the next line bellow the quote. You can then move onto the Biography Biography (Heading Font) Major event name (Sub-heading 1 Font) Event Name (Sub-heading 2 Font) Description of what the character did in the event. Here, you can fill out the character's known biography in chronological order. First you use the Major event name to indicate a broader portion of the character's life, such as "H.U.U." The Event name indicates a specific event in that portion, such as "Attack on the Power Plant." Under that, you can write about what the character did in that particular event. Powerset (Heading Font) * Power name (Bold): '''Description of power ''You can add as many powers or skills that this character is known to have. The names could be something like "Matter Absorption" or "Master Chemist." Once again, this area is for '''Powers and Skills.'' References (Heading Font) In any part of the page that refers to or pulls specific information from a source material, make a Reference by hitting "Insert" and then "Reference" once at the end of the section that is being referred. Put the specific material it was referenced from, and links are allowed. Then hit "Insert" from that window. The reference should look like this: ''Example Reference ''To make this References area at the bottom of the page, you need to first title the area "References" with the Heading font, and then hit "Insert" and then "References List." All of your references will show up here like the one below.